Never Steal an Apple
by Boredwriters101
Summary: My name is Yuuki Tamaki and who would have ever thought stealing one stupid apple would have gotten me into this mess. I have no memory and I have been just caught by two dudes wearing cloaks with fluffy red designs. What the hell. Akatsuki X Oc
1. Meeting

Summary: Yuuki Tamaki, an average girl, oh so I always thought was now washed up on a riverside bed covered in blood stained clothes. From that day till now its been a week...Now she she was being chased for stealing an apple. One apple just to survive. To think this is what caused everything to happen to me.

"Excuse ... me sir, have... you seen... a brown haired,... blue eyed girl?" A man gasping for breath asked. It was a normal day in a normal little town. The village was currently tracking one brown haired blue eyed girl. Because she stole an apple.

"Erm...no." A man behind a newspaper replied.

"Kuso! Where the heck is that brat?" The man cursed out and turned around to go. He whirled around and grinned.

"Thanks anyway. If you see the brat make sure to capture her. She's a stealer, that's what she is. Kids these days..." The man muttered and walked away.

Few seconds later, a sigh could be heard. The man put down the newspaper. It turned out it wasn't a man, but a girl behind the newspaper! A brown haired and blue eyed girl to be exact.

"Stupid cheap village...It was one stupid dang apple!" She threw the newspaper in the garbage can and started to walk the other way.

"There she is!" She heard a yell coming from behind.

"Shit!" She took off in the other direction. She turned at the corner into the alley. Dead end.

"Tch." The girl spun around to meet her fate.

"There she is!" one man said.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble girlie. Where are your parents or did they put you up to this," the other said.

Silence

"Hey girl, answer us!" He said.

"**Don't.**" She warned as her head fell slightly with her bangs shadowing her eyes. The man laughed.

"So I guess it was your parents," the first man said.

The other slapped him on the back playfully and laughed.

"Yeah, so we are gonna have to talk to your parents personally."

He looked over the still girl. He grinned.

"Or on second thought we could let you pay off the debt yourself..." He never got to finish his sentence.

"**Don't you eve****r**..." Her voice sounded like venom. The aura in the air was heavy killer intent. The men froze as they felt as if their minds were on fire and they could hear screams of people. Innocent people.

"...**talk about them**." She finished.

She began to walk up to them slowly. Passing them, she stood behind them.

"Or I will kill you." Red liquid coated the walls in the alley. Blood. The two men lay in the alley, dead. The girl looked down and kept walking. The walking became faster until she was sprinting. Salty liquid fell out from her eyes.

'I did it again! I murdered! They probably had families caring for them...' She ran faster until she was in a forest. Tears kept pouring down from her eyes.

"They didn't deserve it...They didn't deserve it...They didn't deserve it..." She kept repeating as if it were a chant. She stopped in front of a large tree and then suddenly...punched the tree.

"Damn that was a pretty good fucking punch." a voice said.

She turned around with wide eyes. In front of her was a white haired man slicked back. And was that a cloak? With ...red fluffy designs? She could feel herself frown.

'What a homo cloak. Who would wear those horrible rags? A wannabe evil organization trying to take over the world would only wear that.'

Hidan, being the dumbass he was, took it the wrong way.

He smirked. "Like what you see?" She blushed and noticed his bare chest. She turned the other way. Then her eyes widened for the second time. The tree she punched had a huge dent in it. It looked like it got smashed by a hammer. She winced. Then, a cough was heard unexpectdly. She turned the other way to notice an another man. The bottom part of his face was covered and thankfully, his cloak was buttoned up all the way. So she thought it would be best to keep her eyes on him instead of the other man who was half naked and had a crude and foul temper.

"W-Who are you and what do you want?" She felt that these two strangers with same cloaks were something to be weary of. Even the cloaks had fluffy red designs.

Hidan snorted. "Hell, like we are going to fucking tell you that bitch. And truthfully I just came here because..," his eyes took the girl's figure, '_I wanted to sacrifice you to jashin_.' He shrugged. He knew he shouldn't say those things to her because Kazuku was here.

"Wait Hidan." Kazuku looked at Hidan. "The leader have sensed two unnatural deaths near us. He wanted me to check it out. Apparently.." Kazuku looked at the frozen girl. "..this girl is responsible for it."

"Really now?" Hidan looked over her with new interest.

"_Shit"_ She thought "_I got to get out of here_ _before they try something"_ She began to move her feet backward and pivot her body away from them when she felt a stinning feeling go threw here body and the world started to go black.


	2. Minor Set Backs

--------------------------------------

"Leader-sama, we got her. What do you want me to do with her?" The man known as Kazuku stood in front of a hovering shadow. The shadow moved.

"Bring her to the base. Use force if neccesary." The shadow flickered and vanished as if it weren't there on the first place.

" I am carrying her...Heh, I don't mind." Hidan smirked and put her on his back in piggy back style.

Kazuku inwardly rolled his eyes. '_Once a_ _ pervert, always a pervert._'

"Whatever. Just remember you are spending your money on her though" Kazuku said.

"Hell no. Why the hell do I have to pay for everything? I am not spending all of my fucking money on her. You pay for half you cheap ass!" Hidan shouted back.

Kazuku sighed. "You volunteered to carry her. Meaning you volunteered to take care of her dumbass. It will be about 3-day journey. You are using your money, and that's final. Now come on we already wasted time. I don't have time to bicker with an idiot." Kazuku turned and started to walk.

"Why you motherfucking money hungry bastard..." Hidan replied angrily and started to follow Kazuku. The two Akatsuki members started to journey back to their base. It was going to be a long journey.

'_Ugh...where the hell am I?_' The girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She remembered red fluffy cloaks, bare chest, and.. what that stalker dressed up guy said.

-------------------------------------

Flashback

"_The leader have sensed two unnatural deaths near us. He wanted me to check it out. Apparently.." Kazuku looked at the frozen girl. "..this girl is responsible for it." _

Her eyes widened in panic. 'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit...Shittttt.' Her muscle tensed automatically and she tried to move.

"I wouldn't move if I were you bitch. I wouldn't mind, but we can't have you running away or Leader-sama will get our asses on a fucking platter made up of our own fucking shit." Hidan remarked. She realized that she was not walking even though she was moving.

'_Huh?_' She was held up piggyback style by the white haired foul mouthed guy. A perverted white haired foul mouthed guy. '_Okay need to get off_.'

"Let go. I can walk by myself."

Hidan shrugged. "Just don't try to run away because it's fucking useless whore."

Hidan let go of the girl. She gracefully landed on the ground. She swayed a bit first, but got her balance. She shot the Jashinist a glare.

"Hey! I could have fallen on my butt." '_Woah I didn't know I had that good refelexes. Awesome!_'

Hidan opened his mouth to reply, but Kazuku cut him off.

"We are going to have to walk north for about one more day. We will use force if needed so don't try anything foolish" he stated.

The captive glared. She could feel herself getting angry.

"What the hell do you want from me? I have nothing of value. And where are we going? I deserve to know, you know, since I had to come with you people against my will!" She said bitingly.

Hidan's eye narrowed. "Bitch, I don't think you are in a position to ask things. We can just knock you out." '_You should be thankful bitch...I had to spend my extra money on you..._' Hidan thought. It seemed like Kazuku had rubbed off on him. While Hidan was inwardly sulking about his lighter wallet, the blue eyed girl realized what Hidan said was true.

'_They can kill me or can knock me out. Unless _**that**_ comes back...but I shouldn't rely on _**that**_ much. Ugh, guess I would just have to be obedient. Damn_.'

She prepared herself. She widened her already big blue eyes and made sure her mouth was pouting.

"I just want to know where we are heading. I won't run away or anything. Please?"

Hidan and Kazuku stared. '_What the hell, is she like, bipolar?_' they both thought. But they couldn't help noticing how the sun reflected on her clear sky eyes made it seem more hypnotizing. Hidan, being the younger one was the first to go.

"We are going back to our shitty base. Leader-sama wants you there for some fucked up reason." Hidan's violet eyes were still on the oh-so-seemingly-innocent blue ones as if drawn into it.

She inwardly smirked. '_Boys will be boys_.'

Kazuku knew what she was doing. But he has to admit, that girl was pretty damn good at it. However, he wasn't 92 years old for nothing.

"We need to start going. We wasted too much time again. Let's go."

**-----------------------------------------------------2 hours late**r---------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" It had been the 678th time she had asked this question and it was the one Hidan was going to snap on.

"Dammit! No we are not fucking there and we never will be if you keep coming up with shitty excuses for us to stop at every little damn town." Hidan practically roared back.

_Flashback_

_Soon after they started to travel they were met by a small little town._

_'Mine as well make their life a living hell while I'm here.' She thought."I'm hungry," she simply stated._

_"Too fuckin bad chick we're not stopping till we reach the base," Hidan said._

_'Tch. Looks like I'll need my feminine charm.' She smirked inwardly. She began to catch up to him seeing how she was being dragged along so far. When she reached him she put another one of her pouting faces. _

_"But Hi-chan I'm really really hungry" she whined. _

_"Ugh." Hidan looked at Kazuku._

_Kazuku sighed. "Fine." _

And another one...

_Flashback once again_

_The trio was walking when they spotted another small town. The town was sparkling and decorated with signs. It was having a festival. _

_'Heheh another town. This is kinda fun,' she thought. _

_She made sure to look excited. _

_"Oh my goodness, is that a festival? Can we stop and check it out? Pleaaase?"_

_Hidan growled. "No."_

_"But...this is my first time going to a festival. I never saw it before...and I wanted to go to the festival all my life.." Her eyes turned big and watered._

_"I guess I will never see a festival and just die a pitiful death by some crazy guy who wants to take over the world." And lastly, she sniffled._

_Hidan looked away and tried to think about something else. Like Jashin-sama._

_'Don't think about her, don't look at her... Jashin-sama, destruction, death, people dying, blood- holy shit is she about to cry?! Jashin-sama guide me through this!' Hidan mentally wailed. She frowned seeing Hidan wasn't listeinig to her. Her attention averted to the remaining Akatsuki member. _

_"Please Kazuku-san?" Her eyes were the exact ones of a hopeful puppy. _

_Kazuku sighed. 'I am getting too old for this.' _

_"This is the last time. And you will be using Hidan's money." _

_Hidan's eyes widened as he snapped out of his metal panic attack. _

_"Wait, what?! What the hell. No fucking way! I am not letting that bitch use my money!" Hidan's rage was ignored by one happy girl and Kazuku. "Language, Hi-chan," the girl said happily." She grabbed Hidan's sleeve and started to skip. _

"_This will be so exciting! I always wanted a big teddy bear..." she said dreamily. Kazuku wordlessly kept on walking. Hidan visibly slumped. They could hear him mutter, "You know what I fucking give up. My poor precious money.." Her blue eyes reflected deviously in the sunlight. For a second, she smirked. 'Heh, annoying the Akatsuki. Complete.' _

_End of flashback_

That was only the beginning. They had to stop because of bathroom, food, shampoo, shoes, and a hair band. And Hidan was starting to get pissed off. It was only a 3-day journey, but somehow this girl lengthened it to five.

'_Leader-sama would be fucking pissed,' _Hidan thought. '_At least we are almost there.'_

Kazuku made sure that they were not stopping on another town.

"We are almost there. You can eat there." Kazuku stated.

Yuuki inwardly flinched. Truthfully, she had been trying to lengthen the time because she was afraid. Annoying Hidan and Kazuku was also a reason, but her own preservation came first. She didn't want to die! What if the leader killed her? She knew she had low chance of survival if she fought back.

'_What should I do Fluffy? I am scared shitless.' _She hugged a furry stuffed bear that came up to her knee tightly. She had gotten it at the festival. Well more specifically made Hidan get it for her, but that wasn't important. She took a huge breathe and let it out slowly.

'_I will fight back with all what I have if they try to harm me. I will even try to use __**that**__._'

Looking at the scenery as she walker, she said softly. "Guys? If I get killed then let me just say you guys are okay guys. And I thank you for paying everything for me Hidan. And somehow, if I kill you guys-" Hidan snorted "I am terribly sorry and I didin't mean it" She finished.

There was silence until Kazuku replied. "Leader-sama probably doesn't want to kill you. If he did, then we would have done the job. And also, if you did try to kill us, you will find out it is next to impossible to kill us. Especially us."

Yuuki closed her eyes. She knew these guys weren't normal. But she knew she wasn't normal either. '_Hopefully it will never come to that_.' She reopened her blue eyes once again and forced a grin. "Oh yeah, have I ever introduced myself to you guys?" The Akatsuki members blinked. They were starting to think she really was bipolar.

Hidan replied. "It seems like you never did tell us you fucking name. What is your name anyway bitch?" His curious eyes looked at her blue ones. Kazuku also looked at her with interest.

"Gosh, after all the adventure with me, you still didn't know my name! I am hurt. Anyway, my name is Yuuki." She grinned at them. "Nice to meet you guys."

'_Hm..Yuuki huh. Guess it matches her_.' Hidan thought.

Suddenly, Kazuku stopped. "We have arrived."


End file.
